Rain streams down my faith
by AchtungBabyAchtung
Summary: James realises he knows nothing about the girl he's been hounding when she meets him by chance in the holidays. Lily has PREMONITIONS! R&R please
1. Clubbing begins at eight

A boy with sandy brown hair and a pale, sensitive face was sitting in a café in Covent Garden. It was a hot day, one of the hottest that year, and most of the varied patrons were relaxing.

The boy frowned at a book he was reading, a heavy, leather-bound tome that had an ominously boring look about it. He sighed and closed it; leaning back and watching the people go past.

A girl with short red hair and a long black coat was walking towards him. She looked him straight in the eye. He turned around and glanced back. No one behind him. She grinned wider. He waited nervously for her to come in earshot.

'Remus? It is you!'

'uh….yes…who…'

She laughed, head thrown back slightly and something in Remus Lupin's mind clicked.

'Lily?'

'There we go! It's the hair, right? I got it cut and now no one recognises me'

'It's the whole….' He gestured to her outfit wildly '…thing'

She laughed again.

'Right, I never see you out of school. You won't have met my friends then…'

She turned and Remus noticed for the first time, the three people standing behind Lily.

'….Chris…'

She pointed out a tall, skinny teenager, with dark brown hair, jeans and army surplus boots. He smiled and nodded to Remus.

'…Dylan and Renee.'

The other two, who were obviously together, were a little more odd looking. Dylan was tall too, but much bulkier than Chris. His dark hair curled slightly and his eyes were very dark. He wore a black trench coat. Renee had white blonde hair, dyed and cut short, and a lot of eyeliner. She was dressed in black. They nodded curtly to Remus, who was looking nervous.

'Its ok' whispered Lily 'they know.'

She turned, and addressed her friends.

'I'll meet you guys back here in a half hour, ok?'

Chris sauntered off. Remus didn't think Dylan and Renee had even heard. They were snogging just behind Lily's chair.

'So why are you here? I thought you lived in Norfolk or some other God Forsaken place.'

Remus chuckled.

'I do. James and I are staying with Sirius in his new flat. You know he…uh…isn't received too well at home'

Lily frowned sympathetically.

'Yeah, I heard.' She shook her head ' I don't especially like the guy, but no one deserves that.'

Lily noticed the glances Remus was throwing her two friends, and the grin sprang onto her face again. She hit Dylan's arm.

'Guys? GUYS? Could you go somewhere else? I think you're disturbing my only normal friend'

They moved off. Remus moved in closer and whispered

'Not all that normal. Remember?'

Lily grinned. A thought struck her.

'How does that work in London?'

'I apparate home every month'

'So how come you're in the middle of Covent Garden. IndieRockLand isn't exactly The Fantastic Four's style, is it? While we're on the subject aren't you missing three of them?'

'I don't know exactly where Peter is; Sirius and James were ripping apart the flat looking for something when I left. The flat's just round the corner.'

Lily whistled slightly.

'It must have cost a packet. This is prime estate.'

'Well, you know Sirius. Does nothing by halves.'

'Mmmm. So. You guys are bored?'

'Did I say that?'

Would James and Sirius do housework otherwise?'

'Point taken. So what do you suggest?'

'There are a couple of clubs around here. I could give you some names…..'

'What? Not taking us yourself?'

She hesitated.

'It's just…you know…James….'

'What if I make him promise to be nice?'

'Is that possible?' Lily asked with just a little bitterness she couldn't hide.

'He's not that bad'

'I know. He just…ugh…. He makes me so furious!'

Remus smiled to himself.

'But you'll come?'

She paused.

'Yuh. Definitely. Give me the address, we'll meet you there'

'About six?'

'Uh? Remus, honey, we're going underground clubbing. We'll swing by about half eight, k?

She picked up her bag and, waving, strolled over to Chris without a backward glance.


	2. Only Tshirts tell the truth

Enjoy people. Sorry if you come from the Forest of Dean. I'm welsh myself so I'm allowed to say stuff like that. THEY'RE LOVELY PEOPLE REALLY!

Anyhoo. Thanks to Feltonsgirl190210.

Disclaimer: ok. Lets just make this simple. Nothing I write on this site ever that anybody recognises don't belong me. OK?

The door slammed. James and Sirius jumped on their friend.

'Remmie!'

'Oh Dear God! How much sugar/alcohol/coffee/anything else have you taken in my…'

He checked his watch.

'….half hour of absence?'

'None.' Said James

'We're BORED!' said Sirius.

'That's good' said Remus triumphantly 'because we're going out tonight!'

Sirius batted his eyelashes

'This is all so sudden….'

James narrowed his eyes.

'What's the catch? You never say things like that'

Remus looked sheepish.

'we'regoingwithlilyandherfriends'

'Excuse me? I thought you said the name Lily in that garbled nonsense?'

'I…uh…did?'

James ran around whooping. He ran into the kitchen. They could hear him cheering himself on.

'What were you thinking? Are you insane?' Sirius hissed

'What's wrong with her?'

Sirius rolled his eyes.

'There's nothing wrong with her. James on the other hand goes certifiably loony, pardon the expression Moony, and makes everybody want to hit him'

Remus sniggered.

'Wait till you meet her friends. One at least is an ex- boyfriend and the other looks like a con or someone who's got bored with the mindless violence of the S.A.S. and moved onto being a biker. And, jeez, wait till you see Lily….'

………………………………………………………………………………………

There was a roar from outside. It was followed by what sounded like a motorbike backfiring. They ran to the window. It was. The boys ran back to their seats and tried to look casual.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. James opened it and saw….

Lily. She was wearing a green silk ankle length dress, slit down one leg. With it she wore black fishnets and heeled boots. Around her neck was twisted a choker of big green rocks. She had a lot of eyeliner on and her hair was loose. James' jaw dropped. Lily grinned.

'Not one of your better greetings'

She walked in, followed by her friends, who were dressed much the same as she was, Renee wearing black jeans and dark red, and Chris and Dylan dressed in black, slightly odd, clothes.

'Guys, come on you have to get ready!'

James and Remus looked down at their clothes, worriedly. They were wearing jeans and t-shirts.

'What's…what's wrong with this?

Lily sighed.

'This is London. I have a reputation to uphold.'

Sirius came out of his room.

'See. That's much more like it.'

Remus turned to look at him. He shook his head. Sirius was wearing leather trousers and a weird sister's concert t-shirt. Lily rolled her eyes.

'Sirius, Renee, give me a hand with these two morons'

Lily, Sirius and Renee disappeared into Sirius's room.

James turned to Dylan.

'So.' He squeaked. He cleared his throat. 'So…'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Half an hour later they were finished. James wore low slung jeans with a leather belt that said 'TRUCKING' on the buckle. On top he wore a t-shirt that said

'What if the Hokey Kokey really is what it's all about?'

Sirius giggled every time he looked at him. James raised his eyebrows.

'What? It's a valid theory.'

Remus had been forced into a black t-shirt that read:

Discourage Inbreeding:

Burn the Forest of Dean

And the kind of headband ninjas wear in films. Also boots. Big, black boots.

Lily glanced at her watch,

'Shit guys! I have to be on in half an hour.'

They grabbed their stuff and ran down the three flights of stairs. A thought struck James.

'How are we going to get there?'

'S'okay, we'll give you a lift. The bouncer lets us park in his space.'

'Will we all fit in one car?'

Lily glanced oddly at him. An unsettling grin spread across her face.

'No. But we're not going by car.'

Remus cut in, sharply.

'How…how're we gonna get there?'

'We're gonna go by Harley.'

A hunted look came into Remus' eyes.

'We're…..We're gonna what?'


	3. It must be luuurve

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Feltonsgirl190210.

_Midnight on a grey day,_

_And all I want to do is run,_

_Run away, get away, rush away from here_

_And find you_

_My chest's too tight, _

_And I can't breathe, can't see_

_And I don't want to_

_Don't want to feel, don't want to hear,_

_Without you_

_Feel the rain stream down my faith_

_And I scream and cry_

_Tomorrow always comes too soon_

_Pitch dark in the sky,_

_Just me and the pale stars_

_The wind pushes and hauls me _

_And I'm crying_

_My chest's too tight, _

_And I can't breathe, can't see_

_And I don't want to_

_Don't want to feel, don't want to hear,_

_Without you_

_Feel the rain stream down my faith_

_And I scream and cry_

_Tomorrow always comes too soon_

_I turn to them and smile_

_Crying inside,_

_And only you know_

_I hold to you_

_Tomorrow always comes too soon_

They made quite a sight, speeding through the alleys and streets. They were in pairs, Chris and Remus, who said he was the most stable looking one, Renee rode with Dylan who in a fit of protectiveness wanted her to ride with him, Lily and James, and Sirius, who was the only Marauder who could ride a Motorbike. No one wanted to ride with him and Renee had doubts about letting him ride her bike even on his own. But they were short of time and she was eventually persuaded.

They pulled into a small alley. Sirius was so surprised, he went past it and had to do a very dangerous looking U-turn.

He jumped off the bike and gaped at the small door.

'Your kidding. This is it?'

Chris grinned.

'Sirius?' Renee said 'You're about to eat those badly chosen words.'

Dylan opened the door. It led to…another door. This one guarded by a very burly bouncer. His arms were crossed until he recognised them.

'Lily! Man, you haven't been here for a while. How's school? Anyone giving you trouble?'

Lily threw a nasty grin at James, who gulped, before replying.

'School's good. Pete, honey, you know I'd love to stay and talk but I'm on in about, fuck, five minutes….'

'Sure, go right in guys,'

Lily glanced back.

'Oh right, the social rejects are with us.'

James was about to make an angry comment when they burst out of the muffled corridor into a huge warehouse, heaving with people. There was a stage at one end with some very disgruntled looking people on it.

'Shit, I'd better go do some damage control, see you guys later'

'Bye bye Lilikins, you have fun y'hear?' yelled Sirius.

She laughed, turned and blew a kiss back at the boys.

…………………………………………………………………………………

James Potter was at a club full of drunk, weird and very scantily clad women. James Potter was also depressed. As anyone at Hogwarts could have told you, those two statement would usually be conflicting..

He was sitting at the bar and drinking. Sirius and Remus were off dancing somewhere. He didn't know where Lily's friends were and he didn't care. He stared dejectedly into his drink, and thought of Lily. He couldn't figure it out. He was James Potter, he didn't fall for anybody, much less girls who could look after themselves. _Ok. _He told himself_ Next year, you stop mooning over her, buck up and maybe she'll come round. Treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen…_..

The next moment, the band started playing again, a haunting song that drifted through James' mind. He turned round just as a voice, lifting with the melody made his breath catch in his chest.

_Midnight on a grey day,_

_And all I want to do is run,_

_Run away, get away, rush away from her,_

_And find you_

James stared at her silently, watching her lips move, and he knew everything he had just decided would never happen. He was her's forever.

_My chest's too tight, _

_And I can't breathe, can't see_

_And I don't want to_

She caught his eye for a second and frowned slightly, her face earnest for a moment with something James couldn't read. She recovered herself and switched her gaze to the dancing mass.

_Don't want to feel, don't want to hear,_

_Without you_

_Feel the rain stream down my faith_

_And I scream and cry_

_Tomorrow always comes too soon_

_Pitch dark in the sky,_

_Just me and the pale stars_

_The wind pushes and hauls me _

And I'm crying 

_He probably hates me _Thought Lily_ I don't know why I'm so horrible to him except he makes me so mad!_ She sighed mentally and threw herself into the song.

_My chest's too tight, _

_And I can't breathe, can't see_

_And I don't want to_

_Don't want to feel, don't want to hear,_

_Without you_

_Feel the rain stream down my faith_

_And I scream and cry_

_Tomorrow always comes too soon_

_I turn to them and smile_

_Crying inside,_

_And only you know_

_I hold to you_

_Tomorrow always comes too soon_

_Tomorrow always comes too soon_

Lily dropped her head with the last chord. She stayed, head bowed for a second, before flipping her back, grinning.

'Thanks Everybody' She yelled with an over exaggerated bow 'We're Sweet Delilah and we'll be here all summer!'

Some people cheered and clapped and somewhere in the bowels of the club some kicked of a CD and soon everyone was moving again. James lost sight of Lily and wandered around through the deafening crowd. He finally caught site of her, slipping out of a fire door. He followed and after some difficulty with the push down bar, he found himself in a car park.

Lily was standing by the wall of the building, head tipped back against the bricks and her arms crossed. She was silhouetted against the bright lights of the road on the far side of the car park. She didn't seem to have noticed James. He hesitated for a second then walked over to her. His sudden movement caught her eye, and she started. She ran a hand across her face angrily, smudging her makeup.

'What to you want' She snapped.

He shrugged, slightly unsure of himself in the face of her aggression. She saw his face and smiled ruefully.

'Sorry.'

'You ok?'

'Yeah. I just hate that set. Full of weepies.' She tried to smile brightly but it didn't quite reach her eyes. 'Lets go back in!'

'You sure?'

She sniffed slightly.

'Yep.'

She walked back onto the pounding music, and James followed, frowning slightly.


	4. Child of rain and sky

James' Freak: No they haven't left, they're going into seventh year. (It's the summer)

Lily elbowed her way through the crowd to the bar. James followed in her wake, puzzled by her sudden forcefulness. There was something slightly unbalanced about the way she was swinging between emotions. She reached the bar and called to the barman, who she evidently knew. This London Lily knew everyone, it seemed.

'Vodka, straight' She yelled.

'Two' said James

'Three' said Sirius

'Make it four and quick' said Remus wanly. He was looking a little the worse for wear.

Lily grinned.

'What happened to the blonde? I thought she might eat you.'

The barman slid the four shots towards them. They all knocked them straight back, slamming the glasses back onto the table.

'Remus, honey, come dance with me before she comes back!'

Lily pulled him off into the heaving group. James was practically apoplectic by this point.

'She...she called him honey! Why would she do that?'

Sirius laughed.

'Uh…James? She blows kisses to me.'

He ran after them before he could be reached or killed.

James sighed and followed him, wondering why he was always behind someone tonight.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Chris, Lily, Remus, Sirius and James sat around in the Club. There were very few people left, only people the owners knew, who wouldn't be chucked out 'till they shut up. The five of them, propping each other up and waving happily to Pete and the others, burst back into the night. It was surprisingly cold, even for the end of August, and Lily shivered.

'Wait, What time is it?' She asked, worriedly.

'About two'

'Oh shit! My sister's going to kill me!'

Chris pulled out his mobile, which fascinated the wizard-born James and Sirius.

'You want to ring her? Stop her worrying?'

Lily laughed loudly and bitterly.

'She won't be worried, Chris, you know that. She doesn't care if I never come back so long as I don't wake her up.'

James didn't hesitate.

'You can come back with us if you want. Sirius doesn't mind, do you, mate?

'No. Of course not.' Said Sirius dryly, slightly disgusted with how pathetic James was being.

'You know you can always crash at my place if you want.' Said Chris, with an odd look at James. Sirius stared back, backing up his friend.

'I think I left my bag at your flat Sirius so I'll come back and get it and see where I go from there' Lily swayed slightly. She was very white.

'You're not safe to drive' said Chris worriedly

James laughed. Slightly unkindly.

'There are other ways of travelling' he said scornfully

'But what's she going to do with her bike?' he asked slowly and very clearly.

James reddened.

'Come back for it tomorrow, idiot'

James and Chris moved towards each other, but Lily was between them and she provided a distraction that second by spectacularly throwing up. United for the time being, James and Chris caught her between them.

'Christ' said Chris 'You haven't been drinking Vodka, have you? We all know what that does to you'

James turned to Sirius.

'Here, you conceal the bike and I'll apparate back to the flat with Lily.'

Remus turned to Chris.

'You want to come?'

Chris threw a last look at Lily, and sighed.

'No. I'll just weigh you guys down.'

Lily and James disappeared. Chris revved his bike and sped off around the corner. His engine grew fainter and Remus and Sirius, checking that the Harley was Concealed, apparated back to the flat.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

They found James looking nervous. He was running his hand through his hair, distractedly.

'She passed out when we got back here' he said 'I put on my bed and just left her'

Sirius was working very hard to keep a straight face.

'You put her in your room, eh?'

'Yes' said James icily 'And I will be sleeping out here on the sofa!'

Remus smirked at Sirius' pout. He glanced at his watch.

'Well, I guess I'll turn in. Don't you think so SIRIUS' he said

'No. I think I'll just…..'

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed Sirius into his room before entering his own, muttering something that sounded like bloody useless friends, can't even take a bloody hint, and leaving James very, very confused.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James woke suddenly. He slept lightly these days. It was still dark, but a grey – pink tinge was creeping through the window. There was a figure blocking it at the open window. It was leaning against the frame of the window and drinking a glass of water. James moved silently towards the window.

'Lily?'

She turned to look at him and smiled slightly. Her eyes were red rimmed and she was very pale. Her eyeliner had run down her face in long tear streaks.

'Are you ok?'

His hand moved instinctively to her cheek but she flinched slightly and he dropped it.

'Yes' She said, staring out across the London rooftops, heavenly with dawn light ' I don't sleep well anymore'

'Yeah. Me neither'

She turned to look at him, frowning slightly.

'Why not?'

'I don't know. I just….I have this feeling' he explained awkwardly ' like something bad's gonna happen, and it's gonna be us, our year, our generation who will fight it. I don't know. I'm probably talking shit. As usual, right?'

A trace of bitterness had come into his voice as he gazed out. Lily laid a hand on his arm.

'No. I know what you mean.'

He looked into her eyes for a second. There was something there, a pain he could not understand. He dragged his eyes away.

'So how about you? Why can't you sleep?'

Lily smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, where the confidence she usually carried had faltered. She looked less like the idealistic Lily of Hogwarts than ever.

'It's just this dream I have. Over and over again. I know it so well now I remember everything in it.'

She glanced at James, but he was still listening intently so she continued.

'I'm singing at the beginning. I know it's me because I wrote the song

Child of Rain, Child of Sky,

You are mine.

I hold you above the flood.

Feel the sun on your skin

Breathe in,

The thunder and the light

You're in my sight

Though I'm gone

Hold on. Hold on.

Child of night, child of mine,

I know you

And you'll be fine

Hold yourself strong

Hold yourself tall

You stand above us all.

Feel the sun on your skin

Breathe in

The thunder and the light

You're in my sight

Though I'm gone

Hold on.

I see the clouds

I feel the rain

But you will be strong

Hold on.'

She sang softly, eyes closed.

'And all the while I'm singing, I'm rocking a cradle and I see a baby with jet black hair and my eyes and I know I love him more than anything in the world. I finish the song and someone comes in and puts their arm around my waste. I breathe in and I know the smell. And I know I love him as much as I love the baby. We stand there for a while, his chin resting on my shoulder, my arm bent backwards around his neck. Then there's a creak downstairs and the lights cut out. The man whispers for me to stay with the child. I pick him up, holding him close I'm crying and I'm trying to get out but I'm trapped and then suddenly there's a flash of green light from downstairs and I wake up.'

She was staring, eyes wide and terrified out of the window, talking more to herself than anything. Suddenly she flicked her gaze on to James.

'It's going to happen, I know it.'

James didn't know what to say. They stared out across the rooftops to where the river shone in the early sunlight. A breeze came in through the small gap and lifted the curls around Lily's face, making them dance. They stood there, neither moving.

Slowly, very slowly, Lily's hand crept into James'. He clasped it firmly, and if there had been anyone to see, they would have noticed a little of the fear leave her eyes.


	5. Veeeeeeery Interesting

Feltonsgirl90210: Thank you, my favourite Irish Beta Reader friend, for your lovely reviews. And, btw, I don't know exactly what's gonna happen either. But it's gonna get darker……

Cesca Marie: Thanks, I hope you like it. There are gonna be more songs I think but some karaoke too……

HazelOcean: here you go!

Hey everybody. Sorry this one is kind of short, its kind of transitional and also I'm ill and I can't be bothered to write anymore on this one.

I have a bone to pick with you guys anyway. NONE OF YOU REVIEW EXCEPT THE AFORE MENTIONED FABULUOS PEOPLE!

505 hits, SEVEN REVIEWS! COME ON!

I'm done yelling now. On with the story.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Remus woke early the next day, but not early enough. He wandered out of his room and into the open plan living room.

James was asleep on the sofa, sprawled half on the floor. Sirius came stumbling out of his hovel a few minutes later, woken by the sound of the coffee machine.

He was stumbling because he had his eyes closed. And both his arms were engaged in further blocking out of the bright August sunlight. He was muttering to himself.

'Ouchies….oh it burns…..can't sleep The Table Babies will poke me….'

Remus didn't even ask. He did laugh though when this culminated in Sirius triumphantly reaching the sofa in one piece.

He jumped with all his energy which, while curbed by the hangover, was still enough to carry him heavily onto James who was still sleeping peacefully. James screamed like a girl.

Remus told him he screamed like a girl.

James hit Remus with the stuffed monkey that, they all had no idea why but, always lived on the sofa.

It had been affectionately named Bacon Sandwich. No one quite knew why.

Sirius had moved from the sofa in search of caffeine while the other two were fighting. His fingers touched a piece of paper and, forgetting his headache, he opened his eyes to inspect it.

'Guys…..' he said mysteriously. James and Remus completely failed to appreciate the mystery.

'GUYS!' He shouted, throwing any hopes he had of injecting some glamour into the situation to the winds.

He read the letter out loud.

J, R and S,

Thanks guys, I owe you one. It's six – thirty, I'm going home. See you next week at the Charing X.

L

xxxxxxxx

It was signed with just a tiny picture of a lily, drawn hurredly.

Sirius looked up.

'I think this year could be veeeeeeeeeery interesting.'


	6. Everyone on board the party train!

**_Feltonsgirl_**: sure, I'll talk to you when you get back.

**_Trunksgurl09_**: thanks, I will if people keep updating……

**_Tweeny-weeny: _**I always knew shouting solved everything, now I have proof. Yeah, I wrote them, there's going to be a couple more I think.

* * *

The bags were packed.

The robes were packed.

Parents had said goodbye to their offspring and gone back to their quiet lives.

Our old friend Lily Evans was desperately hiding from one J. Potter.

Hiding with her were two other girls, one tallish with dark hair and a decidedly hung over look and the other was smallish with hair that formed pink dreadlocks. They hung forward over her face, and had earned her her nickname, Spikes. The other girl, Carmen, asked for about the seventh time

'Why the fuck do we have to do this when I have a headache? I'm always one for a OOWW!'

Lily pinched her.

'Shut up, Carmen. It serves you right for being hung over the day we go on a long train journey'

'Well, I made the clearly naïve assumption that I would be allowed to sit down for some of it, Merlin forbid even sleep a bit'

'That just shows, when you assume you make an ass out of you and me' said Lily still craning around the doorway.

'What?'

'It doesn't matter' said Lily laughing

'Why are we hiding anyway?' asked Spikes resignedly.

''because' said Lily with the air of someone explaining to an idiot 'If we bump into James and posse, then I will be very embarrassed and will make the whole thing worse than it already is'

'So you got smashed and crashed at his flat? I DON'T CARE' yelled Carmen, before returning to whimpering in the corner of the compartment.

Lily glanced at the clock on the wall.

'Crap I've got to go to the Heads meeting thing.'

'So what was the point of this whole thing? You'll see James there anyway.' Said Spikes

Lily laughed.

'I sincerely doubt anyone has made James a prefect'

Spikes grinned.

'No. But they made him Head Boy'

Lily was dumbfounded, but Carmen sat bolt upright.

'WHAT! You made me be quiet and she's going to have to see him ANYWAY! I don't know why I even BOTHER!'

* * *

James sighed.

His day was NOT going well. He had slept in, which meant his mother had given Sirius free rein with waking him up.

Which is never good.

It had involved being drenched head to toe in freezing water. Not very clean freezing water either. Sirius confided in him later that it had come from the blocked drain pipe under his window.

So that was lovely.

Then it occurred to him that when his mother had said yesterday 'This is your absolute last chance to pack go and do it now' it would have been quite a good idea to actually have done it.

He had basically solved this problem by throwing everything in his drawers, shelves and wardrobe into his bag and buckling it shut very tight.

Then it had occurred to him he had packed every t-shirt he owned. And given that there was no way in HELL he was unpacking, he had to put on a very thick jumper.

He walked downstairs hauling his trunk behind him. He was getting quite red in the face by this point, due to an interesting combination of extreme heat, embarrassment and anger, seeing as Sirius was following him around openly pointing and laughing.

And now, to top it all off, he had completely forgotten about the whole head boy meeting thing. They had only remembered because it suddenly hit them that they had not seen Remus for about an hour. James hurried along the corridors of the train towards the prefect's compartment, muttering to himself

'stupid friends…..can't help it if I didn't notice he'd gone……damned quiet friends…I should get him a neck bell…...GAH!

'There's no need to scream like a little girl' said Sirius from underneath the cloak

'What are you doing?' he hissed

'First sign of madness, talking to yourself, Potter' said Lily from where she was waiting for him to move so she could get past.

James ran a hand through his hair.

'And where are you going this fair morning?' he asked with a desperate attempt at nonchalant arrogance.

'Looking for you, actually.' She sighed as he opened his mouth to reply, a smirk spreading itself over his face 'don't get excited, Potter, it's only because you can't seem to find your way to the prefect's compartment on your own'

There was a noise from behind James that sounded suspiciously like 'you got told…'

'Did you hear something?' asked Lily curiously

'No, no, no, definitely not maybe you have some kind of horrible disease that makes you hear things?'

'Um….. Right.' Said Lily with an odd look in his direction.

She turned round and Sirius cuffed James around the head, who retaliated with a gut punch. They continued fighting until Lily looked around, when James smiled innocently.

'So,' he said after a second 'why did they send you?'

'Oh ha ha, Potter'

'How is that funny? In any way?'

She turned around.

'What?'

'I was actually asking'

'Oh. Okay then. They sent me because I'm head girl. Obviously.'

'Obviously' said James weakly, as it dawned on him that she was head girl. And he was head boy. So they would be sharing the tower. _Excellent._


End file.
